1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedpans for use by hospital patients or other bedridden persons.
2. Prior Art
A traditional bedpan for use by bedridden patients is comprised of a shallow hard plastic or metal open topped pan having a relatively wide rim on which the patient rests during use. While the rim is generally contoured, or even in some cases padded so as to reduce patient discomfort, at best prior art bedpans are uncomfortable and disagreeable to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bedpan which is substantially more comfortable for the patient than prior art bedpans.